Kelly
by Rogue Fan
Summary: Lizzie's not seen Gordo in 4 years, when he comes back and discovers he has a daughter what will he do?
1. Life

Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, I own only Kelly!  
  
Prologue  
  
Lizzie woke up by the sound of the alarm clock and her 4 and a half-year- old daughter coming in and jumping n her bed. "Kelly Marissa McGuire! What have I told you about jumping on my bed in the morning?" Lizzie scolded her daughter.  
  
Kelly put her fingers on her lips. "You told me to not jump on your bed?" Kelly guessed while giggling. "Yes honey. Come on now we are going to be late." Lizzie got up and picked up her daughter. "Now come on lets go and get your clothes on." Lizzie told her while putting her down on the floor.  
  
"Ok mommy." Kelly said and ran to her bedroom across the hall. Lizzie went the bedroom beside hers and opened the door. "Miranda! Its time to get up we are going to be late!" Lizzie told her friend and then laughed when Miranda shot up out of bed saying, "ok, ok I'm awake!"  
  
Lizzie, and Kelly, Lizzie's daughter, where going to Lizzie's parents house for a family reunion and Miranda was invited also. They only lived ten minutes from the house so they were expected to come over and help prepare.  
  
The McGuire's had invited all of their family plus the Gordon's and Sanchez's family because they were like family to them. Lizzie didn't know but her parents had invited Gordo also.  
  
Gordo had left Lizzie when she was three months pregnant. He didn't know it at the time though and she had just found out. They had been living together for a few years already and Lizzie was going to tell him but he had left her. She had no way of contacting him at all. He didn't leave a number and Lizzie decided she was not going to tell him anyways.  
  
Lizzie moved in with Miranda and they had been together ever since. Miranda had a boyfriend his name was Matt. Yes Miranda was dating Lizzie's little brother. They had been going out ever since Gordo and her broke up. Anyways, this is where our story begins!  
  
A/N Please review! 


	2. Gordo

Kelly  
  
A/N I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this sooner! I didn't really expect it to go anywhere but I've got 11 reviews on it and I realized I hadn't updated it so I decided to give it another shot! Please review and tell me if I should keep going!  
  
Chapter 2 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I grabbed my keys just as Kelly came running our. "Mommy! Mommy!" She yelled. She jumped up into my arms and I held her tight. "What sweetie?" I asked her seeing Miranda coming out of her room ready to go. We were already late.  
  
"Mommy are we going to grandma and grandpa's house now?" She asked me excitedly.  
  
"Yes come on Miranda." I said and we went out the door. Miranda locked it and I went over to our car and unlocked it. I put Kelly in her booster seat and buckled her in.  
  
Miranda got into the car and so did I, I started it and we were off. "So Miranda, how do you think everything is going to go?" I asked her a little nervous to see a lot of my relatives.  
  
Most of them didn't even know about Kelly. I miss Gordo. Wait! Where did that come from? I've been without him for about four years! Surely I can get through the reunion without him.  
  
I think about him a lot. I miss him a lot to, and lately its just gotten worse. I look in the backseat and see Kelly playing with a Barbie. "You ok sweetie?" I ask her even though I know she is.  
  
She looks at me and smiles then resumes her game. I turn my attention back to driving and the next thing I know we're at my parent's house. I pull into the driveway and notice a car there that I didn't recognize. Oh well it's probably just some relatives car.  
  
We get out and I get Kelly out of her seat and put her down on the ground and she runs to the door. I look over at Miranda and we smile. "Come on let's go in. Let's get through this day." I say and see Kelly knocking on the door.  
  
Miranda and I get some food that we brought out of the backseat and we go to stand by Kelly. I wonder what's taking them so long to get the door? Just then it swings open. I about faint. "G.Gordo?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N I know evil right? Review! 


	3. Really There?

Kelly  
  
A/N Ok here's the next one! Also I'll be on vacation starting next Thurs. and I don't know if I'll have any AOL connections or not. Oh well please review!  
  
Chapter 3 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I about fainted. I looked at him. "Lizzie." He said my name back. No how can this be him? He can't just show up four years later and expect me to let him back in my life. I had forgotten all about Kelly until she tugged on my clothes and I looked down at her. "Mommy who is he?"  
  
I smile at her. "We'll talk about that later Kelly. Go find grandma." I tell her and she runs in the house. I look behind me at Miranda; she looks about as surprised as I must look. "I'll go to." She says and walks into the house.  
  
'No!' I scream mentally. I can't be left here with Gordo. "Lizzie, can we talk?" He asks and I don't say anything. I'm still to shocked. I feel him put his hand on my shoulder and I jerk back. "I have to go find Kelly." I tell him using my.no our daughter as an excuse.  
  
I go past him before he can talk to me. I'm not really going to look for him, I just go up to my room. Since we live only a few minutes away mom was letting other people stay in there. I go back downstairs in the kitchen and find Miranda sitting at the table.  
  
I sit down by her and bury my face in my hands. "Miranda what am I going to do?" I ask her in almost a whisper.  
  
"Its Gordo. I know he hasn't been here and Kelly doesn't even know him but don't worry Liz, I'm sure he won't be mad." She tells me reassuringly. I lift my face out of my hands. "He wanted to talk."  
  
"Then go and talk to him. Stop acting as if it's a life or death situation." She tells me smiling.  
  
"Ok." I say but then Gordo walks in holding Kelly. I try not to smile since its father and daughter but instead I try to look mad at him. I don't know if I can keep a straight face though.  
  
Gordo brings her over to me. "Somebody wanted mommy." He says handing her to me. I take Kelly and give her to Miranda. "Miranda can you take her outside for a while?" I whisper.  
  
"Sure Lizzie." She says and takes Kelly outside after they get a drink.  
  
I sit down at the table again and Gordo sits in front of me. "Lizzie I'm sorry for leaving." He tells me.  
  
"Don't be. That was four years ago. And as you can see I'm not that lonely." I lie to him. "I live with Miranda and my daughter."  
  
He frowns. "Aren't you married?" He asks me.  
  
"No. Its just us living together although Miranda's going to move in with Matt soon." I tell him and he brightens up a bit.  
  
"So who is Kelly's father and why isn't he living with you?" He asks me and I frown and I'm about to yell at him. How am I going to tell him that Kelly is also his daughter?  
  
"Well her father left me over four years ago and didn't even tell me why. He left when I was three months pregnant before I could tell him." I tell Gordo hoping he would get it. "And he didn't even call me."  
  
I think Gordo got it because he looked at me funny. "You mean Kelly is my daughter?"  
  
I smile a bit. "Yeah she is. Why did you leave me Gordo?" I ask him letting a tear fall.  
  
Gordo got up and came and sit next to me. "Lizzie I'm sorry for leaving. I had to go to New York for a business trip and I don't know but Lizzie I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you." He tells me.  
  
"Gordo I missed you so much. I forgive you for leaving me but I don't know what to do now." I tell him and he hugs me. I hug him back tight like he'd disappear.  
  
"I promise I won't go anywhere ever again." He tells me when we pull apart from each other.  
  
I get up and he does to. He takes me in his arms and carries me upstairs to my room. "Here Liz, your mom said I could stay in here since my mom and dad don't have me room at my old house as my room anymore. You should rest, I'll go down and watch our daughter." He tells me and lays me on the bed.  
  
"Gordo please don't go. Miranda will watch her." I tell him and he sits beside me.  
  
"Ok. I won't leave if you don't want me to." He tells me smiling.  
  
"Will you just hold me?" I ask him and he lies down spooning beside me and holding me like I asked him.  
  
Soon we both drift off to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Evil right? Well don't think that's the last of my evilness! Hehehe. So what do you all think of it anyways? 


	4. Wake Up!

Kelly  
  
A/N Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I open my eyes and look around. No! Where's Gordo? I get out of bed and realize that I'm not at my old home. I'm in a apartment, my old apartment that Gordo and I share. I walk into the kitchen and Gordo's not there. Of course he just left yesterday without one single goodbye. That was a dream did I see the future?  
  
I sit down at the table and dial Miranda's number. It rings twice before she picks up. "Hello?" She answers.  
  
L-Lizzie M-Miranda  
  
L: "Miranda you'll never believe what I just dreamed." M: "Let me guess, a land made of cheese?" L: "I dreamed of the future." M: "How do you know it was the future? And how far was it from now?" L: "It was after I had my baby, and I named her Kelly." M: "Oh." L: "It was four years in the future and Gordo came back." M: "Lizzie I'm so sorry for what happened with Gordo." L: "Its not your fault." M: "I gotta go Lizzie, ttyl." L: "Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and put my hand where my baby was. "Hey little one, maybe you'll get to meet your daddy after all."  
  
A/N I am so sorry this ones so short, I'm not feeling to well right now and I didn't get a lot of sleep. I'll try to get the next one out soon and make it longer! But for now please review! I also might skip to when the baby is born in the next chapter. 


	5. Like In My Dream, Kelly

Kelly  
  
A/N Ok here is the next one! Remember, me leaving for vacation in a few days.  
  
Chapter 5 (Lizzie's POV)  
  
I'm at the hospital and just had a healthy baby girl. I named her Kelly like in my dream. She's so cute. Mom and dad came to visit Kelly and me and just left. Miranda was here with me when I had her and Matt's coming to visit later I guess. I'm holding my baby girl right now; she's got her father's nose, eyes, even his hair. She reminds me of Gordo a lot.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You wanna eat?" I ask her when she starts to cry. I hold her up to me and let her eat.  
  
Mom and dad say that they'll help me take care of her and so will Miranda. I look over to a chair by the wall in my room. Miranda's asleep. I smile and gently take Kelly off from nursing and burp her.  
  
I gently put Kelly back to lie in my arms and rock her to sleep. Once she's asleep in my arms I slowly drift off to sleep myself.  
  
_______Next Morning_______  
  
I wake up and Kelly's not in my arms anymore, assuming the nurses took her I look over to see if Miranda's still sleeping. She's not there, I hope Kelly's ok. I'm sure they would've woken me if she weren't. Just then a nurse walked in holding my precious child in her arms. "Miss McGuire your parents will be by later to see you. They called and wanted me to tell you." The nurse told him as she handed Kelly to me.  
  
"Thank you." I say before she leaves the room. I look down at Kelly who is now nursing. "You know I love you sweetie? I wouldn't give a thing to change what happened." I told her and she looked up at me when she wasn't hungry anymore. I smiled at her and moved me hand to her face. She grabbed my finger and held onto it.  
  
A/N I am so incredibly sorry this is so short! I just got done reading a long story and its like 2:34 AM here right now. I'll write more later! 


End file.
